YuGiOh: Torn Apart
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: it’s been almost a year since Yugi’s Partner left him and thing seem to be going fine for him until Yugi’s Grandfather has a Heart attack that leaves him in the hospital. Now Yugi’s life slowly starts going down hill, can his friends help him through it?
1. Chapter one

Authors Note: Uh hi this is my second YGO fic and so I hope you all sit back and enjoy the Angst and Tragedy of it all…Why do I write sad thing you ask? I don't have a fricken clue. Okay getting a little of topic so here's the gist of it, I don't write Yaoi and never will…no wait I did once….never mind but this is not Yaoi so no male/male pairings, in fact I'm not sure if I'll pair anyone in this fic. Secondly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will, I'm sorry everyone. Thirdly, I'm speculating on events so don't kill me. Now Last but not least, I'm really not sure if I'll finish this fic, but if I get good reviews it will go on!

Summary: Rated Pg-13 for violence and some language, it's been almost a year since Yugi's Partner left him and thing seem to be going fine for him; until Yugi's Grandfather has a Heart attack that leaves him in the hospital. Now Yugi's life slowly starts going down hill, can his friends help him through it?

_Yu-Gi-Oh: Torn Apart: _

Chapter one:

I've been staring at these cards for the last hour; what a way to spend a Saturday, staring at a bunch of cards you defeated but not sure if you can use them. Grandpa went out shopping and left me in charge of the Game shop but business isn't booming today. Not even Tea, Joey or Tristan bothered to stop by today, maybe they're busy doing their own thing. I'm still staring at the cards, I wonder what I'm hoping to find in them…Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra…I'm still staring at them, I've been like this for a hour. Perhaps I'm waiting for them to come to life or something. I lean on the counter then drift my attention to the door; I'm waiting for that to come to life too, even having grandpa walk through that door would be entertaining enough.

I sigh loudly, it's too damn quiet for my liking I'm use to talking to someone even if no one was around. Well that just because of Atemu…but he's gone now he returned to Ancient Egypt where he belongs. I bet that's more entertaining than just sitting at the Game Shop all by yourself. 

I glanced at the Digital clock sitting just above the Cash Register; it was noon, maybe I should close the shop for a bit to get some lunch. Besides it's not like anyone's coming in a buying cards yet. Guess it was one of those slow days or something like that I decided and went over to the door. Just before I flipped the sign from open to close the door swung open knocking me off my feet.

"Hey Yug…Whoa opps, hey lil bud you okay?" It was Joey, he hadn't seen me at the door, I knew this cause I was so short I couldn't be noticeable.

"Hey Joey," I rubbed my nose and stood up; "I'm fine really it's just a bump."

"That's good; say where is all the business? Ain't people supposed to be here? Yah know Buyin cards and stuff," Joey asked me. I tried hard not to laugh; sometimes it took a master mind to figure out what Joey was trying to get across.

"The Store has been like this all day Joey; Grandpa went out to finish a few things," I yawned, "It's been a Boring Saturday so far."

"I can see dat Yug. Hey How about we call the gang and go out fer lunch?" Joey asked me and I smiled back. It would be fun, but Grandpa told me I shouldn't….Oh what the heck.

"Sure lets do it Joey," I went over to the phone and dialed up Tea's Number first. Her number was the easiest number to remember out of my three best friends, probably because the last three digits were the same.

"Hello Gardner Residence," Answered Tea's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Gardner is Tea there?" I asked in my usual friendly voice.

"Oh Hello Yugi, I'll get her right now. Tea Dear Phone!" she called from the other end and I waited watching Joey call Tristan on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Tea was on the line as soon as her mother hanged up the downstairs phone.

"Hey Tea," I grinned even though she could see me; perhaps it was just a bad habit I had gotten myself into.

"Oh Hi Yugi, What's up?" she asked almost excited as if I was going to cure her boring Saturday afternoon.

"Joey and I where wondering if you'd like to go to Lunch, Joey's already asking Tristan."

"Hey that sounds Great, things couldn't be any duller over here," I could almost guess that she was smiling and getting ready as she was talking to me, "I'll be over in just a while."

"Cool, see you then Tea," I nodded.

"Bye," she hung up the phone a lot quicker than I did. I turned to Joey and he gave me the thumb up that Tristan was coming too.

I'm finally relieved that some one came to cure my boredom. Just as I was about to lock up everything my eyes glanced towards the Egyptian God Cards they where on display but not for sale. I couldn't help staring at them for a really long time as if they brought back memories of wonderful and terrible times.

"Yugi?" Tea called as she walked up behind me. Had I been staring at the cards for more than a minute? I blinked and looked up at Tea and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself are you gonna lock up?" Tristan asked standing next to Joey as I turned to them and smiled.

"Oh right," I quickly finished locking everything up and shoved the keys in my pocket after flipping the open sign to close and locking the door, "So where do you guys wanna go?"

"How about McDonalds?" Tristan suggested.

"No way I don't want to go to another fast food restaurant ever again, last time I went I got food poisoning," Tea replied looking ready to throw up at the sound of a fast food place.

"How about we go to that new Chinese Restaurant?" I suggested. I knew Tea loved Chinese food.

"Bah, why don't I just go to China?" Joey asked.

"Fist of all it's too far away Joey," Tristan said almost laughing.

"And Secondly it's to expensive, only Kiaba could go to China and eat food there and come back in less than an hour," Tea said partly giggling.

"Yeah Money Bags there can do what ever he feels like it just cause he's rich and we ain't," Joey grumbled.

"I think Chinese food is a wonderful idea Yugi," Tea smiled at me and my eyes widen, we're going with my idea. Wow I still wasn't quiet use to people actually accepting my thoughts; usually the only one who accepted my thoughts was….the Pharaoh. I still can't help but miss the Millenium puzzle that hung around my neck. I almost walked right past the restaurant and I would have if Joey hadn't grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I should really pay more attention.

"Welcome, would you like a table for four?" Asked the waitress as we entered.

"Yeah that'd be great," Joey said and I fallowed them dragging my feet a bit. I sat down at the table and stared at the Menu. I must have stared at the menu for too long since Joey nudged me a bit.

"Hey Yug want anything to drink?" he asked at for the waitress as she was standing right above me.

"No water is fine thank you," I smiled and looked back at the menu.

"See anything you like Yugi?" Tristan asked as he looked up at me from his menu. There wasn't anything I really wanted on here but I suppose…

"I'm havin the all you can eat!" Joey called up and broke my thoughts.

"Yeah I suppose I'll have that too," I smiled brightly. We ate and talked about Duel monsters, Cards, Kiaba (Joey just had to mention him and make a smart ass comment), Duel Tournaments and even mention about the Egyptian god cards. Though we never mentioned the one who could wheel them.

I glanced at my watch and before I knew it, it was already 3:30. Grandpa should be home by now and he wouldn't be to happy with me for leaving the shop closed for that long. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who noticed the time Joey got up quickly reaching for his wallet to pay for his share.

"I almost forgot I got to pick up Serenity from Swim Lessons," He put the money on the table.

"Yeah and I should get back to the shop, Grandpa's not going to be to happy with me when I get back," I grabbed my money and placed it on the table as well, "See you guys tomorrow." I waved and ran out of the restaurant and headed back to the game shop quickly. I knew I shouldn't have let the game shop go for that long but I guess I got carried away with my friends.

The odd thing was when I got home the door was still locked, Grandpa hadn't returned yet. I sighed in relief but then worry rushed over me. Grandpa wouldn't spend half the day out…did something happen? Just as I was almost about lost in thought the phone rang. I jumped and looked at the phone and blushed, heh the phone scared me….

"Hello?" I answered hopping it was grandpa.

"Hello is this Mr. Yugi Mouto?" Asked the voice on the other end. I blinked this wasn't my Grandpa but then who was it.

"Yeah, uh who's this?" I asked hesitating a little bit.

"This is Officer Natoshi; we believe your Grandfather has been in a serious accident," the voice replied and I froze in my spot.

"What…kind…" I was afraid to hear the answer.

"A Heart attack." I dropped the phone, this couldn't be real it had to be some wild dream. I knew Grandpa had a Heart attack before but…He had Heart Surgery and they said something like that would never happen again.

"Mr. Mouto…? Hello?" The voice called out but I couldn't seem to find the will to pick it up again. Grandpa he couldn't….no…not now….he couldn't die…I haven't even finished High school yet…he can't die.

_To Be Continued_

Authors Note: Okay so that was chapter one of my story…uh I hope you all enjoy….So long I got to run before…uh yeah

Sheaira: Oh GSS! Has a chain Saw

GSS: uh…bye! Runs


	2. Chapter two

Authors Note: Uh hi this is my second YGO fic and so I hope you all sit back and enjoy the Angst and Tragedy of it all…Why do I write sad thing you ask? I don't have a fricken clue. Okay getting a little of topic so here's the gist of it, I don't write Yaoi and never will…no wait I did once….never mind but this is not Yaoi so no male/male pairings, in fact I'm not sure if I'll pair anyone in this fic. Secondly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will, I'm sorry everyone. Thirdly, I'm speculating on events so don't kill me. Now Last but not least, I'm really not sure if I'll finish this fic, but if I get good reviews it will go on!

Summary: Rated Pg-13 for violence and some language, it's been almost a year since Yugi's Partner left him and thing seem to be going fine for him; until Yugi's Grandfather has a Heart attack that leaves him in the hospital. Now Yugi's life slowly starts going down hill, can his friends help him through it?

_Yu-Gi-Oh: Torn Apart_

Chapter two:

They've been real quite ever since we got here, I can't seem to stop crying. Tea's been crying too I can still hear her sobbing a bit. Joey…Well he seems really shocked and stunned by all of this. Tristan…He hasn't said anything yet either. We've been waiting in the waiting room since 3 o'clock. Why can't the nurse just let me see my Grandpa, and then at least I could stop worrying so much…Why…

"Yugi Motou?" The nurse asked and I looked up whipping the tears from my eyes. Tea, Joey and Tristan look up as well, "You can see him now."

"Bout time," Joey muttered getting up and I fallowed my three friends like a lost child looking for his mother. Why do I have to be so small? The nurse led us down the hall to my grandpa's room. I was quivering.

'_Come on Yugi…Be strong…Be brave…Don't cry…'_ I thought to myself holding back my tears as we stopped at the door the nurse pushed the door opened. I Bit my lip as Tea turned away in tears she couldn't take it she felt way to bad. But it wasn't her fault, it was no ones fault. Joey and Tristan stood in front of the door way with a blank stare I pushed through them and paused. There was my Grandfather laying there, if it wasn't for everything that was attached to him I could swear he was just sleeping. I couldn't hold back anymore I ran over to him and sat in the chair leaning on his shoulder and I cried. I always cry…

I sat on my bed gently rubbing my eyes; my head hurts so much but I just can't stop crying. Joey, Tristan and Tea offered to stay with me but I didn't think it was right to draw them down into despair with me. I rubbed my head gently and fell back into my pillow and stared up at the ceiling still having tears run down my cheeks. I sighed gently and closed my eyes. I hate thinking about it but it just had to come back…don't these things always seem to haunt you when something terrible happens?

_-Flash Back-_

The sun was shinning brightly and I was staring at the clouds sitting down on the grass, I was five years old at the time and everything seemed great at the time. I was waiting for Grandma and Grandpa to get here because we were going to the theme park. The clouds began to slip away in the horizon and I could no longer see anything I was happy, it meant that it wouldn't rain. There was a bark and the sound of a car pulling up the house; that bark came from Shiro our dog. I jumped up from the back yard and raced to the front door.

"GRANDMA!GRANDPA!" I ran to the front door as my mother opened it to let my Grandparents in.

"Ah, How my lil grandson," Grandpa said picking me up of the ground I weighed practically nothing since I looked like a one year old.

"Oh boy is he getting big," Grandma giggled, "You haven't been eating your vegetables have you Yugi?" She took something out of her pocket and gave me a chocolate bar.

"Great just what he needs," My mother rubbed my natural tri color hair and messed it up and I laughed.

"So are we ready to go to the park are we staying?" Dad stood at the door well ready to go.

"YAY!" I yelled and clapped my hands together. Mum smiled gently and nodded and whistled for Shiro to come back and she put the leash on her and she waged her tail. Grandpa put me down and I petted Shiro and she licked my face and I giggled.

"Shiro…Gah stop it," I said between laughs. Mum led Shiro to the back of the truck and tied her up so she wouldn't hop out of the truck. Grandma and Grandpa had already gotten into they're car and Mum lifted me up into the middle and made sure my seatbelt was on. I started to eat the chocolate bar Grandma gave me which would make any five year old boy hyper. My Mum smiled as she did up her seat belt and we soon fallowed Grandma and Grandpa's car. I stared out the window at Shiro who was way hyper jumping around in the back looking at everything and barking at other dogs we pasted. Mum and Dad said that I was a really go traveler because I never asked the annoying question: _'Are we there yet?'_ Though I had to admit that it was very tempting to ask since I was so excited. We finally pulled up to the theme park and a start to fidget.

"Okay Yugi relax we're here," my mother smiled as she helped me out of the truck, I soon rushed ahead and tripped and fell on my face scratching my knees though I just got back up and headed to the line. My Parents were so surprised since usually I would start to cry.

"Yugi stay with us we still need to pay to get in," Grandpa said as I turned back to them.

"Hurry! Hurry!" I called whining a bit and the finally caught up to me. That day went great everything was perfect. Well…until it started to rain. I was so disappointed I was hoping we'd stay longer but the rain came down hard and Shiro was whimpering since she was getting soaked.

"Come on kiddo we got to go," Dad picked me up and we headed back to the parking lot. I sighed and waved goodbye to all the fun rides Mum, Dad and me went on. Thunder boomed over head and I screamed. I hate thunder it scary.

"Don't worry Yugi it won't hurt you," Mum made sure I was in my seat and I stared back at the Park as we drove of. We fallowed Grandma and Grandpa again. Shiro was whimpering and laid down under the boards we placed you keep her dry. Another Flash and thunder soon came after it and shut my eyes tightly grabbing mums hand tightly. What happened next was the thing that changed my life forever…Lightning struck a tree a few feet ahead of us, Grandma and Grandpa made it past but the tree fell in our way. The Brakes screeched and we swerved to miss the fallen tree but the tires kept going and we went off into the river. I screamed before we hit the water. Shiro Barked Loudly as she tried to swim away from the quickly sinking truck but she was tired to the truck and sinking with it.

"Mummy…Daddy…" I muttered desperately trying to get my head above water but I couldn't get my seatbelt undone. I Gasped in one final breath and held it still trying to get my seat belt undone but it was no good. I began to panic and worry about mum and dad. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and inhaled the water as everything went black.

I sat up in my bed with wide eyes; it was dark and tears where running down my face. I hade to have that dream didn't I, I just had to remember how my parents where killed, how I was almost killed. In fact sometimes I wished I had died there. But then I would have never met Tea…and Joey and Tristan…and my best friend…Yami…Atemu. I buried my eyes into my knees and began to cry again.

'_Grandpa Please don't die…don't leave me like so many others have…'_

GSS: Okay it's a bit short I know and hey this is just what I believed happened to Yugi's Parents, Anyways Read and Review

Sheaira: And no flames thanks __


	3. Chapter three

Authors Note: Uh hi this is my second YGO fic and so I hope you all sit back and enjoy the Angst and Tragedy of it all…Why do I write sad thing you ask? I don't have a fricken clue. Okay getting a little of topic so here's the gist of it, I don't write Yaoi and never will…no wait I did once….never mind but this is not Yaoi so no male/male pairings, in fact I'm not sure if I'll pair anyone in this fic. Secondly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will, I'm sorry everyone. Thirdly, I'm speculating on events so don't kill me. Now Last but not least, I'm really not sure if I'll finish this fic, but if I get good reviews it will go on!

Summary: Rated Pg-13 for violence and some language, it's been almost a year since Yugi's Partner left him and thing seem to be going fine for him; until Yugi's Grandfather has a Heart attack that leaves him in the hospital. Now Yugi's life slowly starts going down hill, can his friends help him through it?

_Yu-Gi-Oh: Torn Apart_

Chapter Three:

School seemed to drag on; the first class didn't want to end. I stared at my Math work that had been sitting in front of me, everyone had probably finished it but Math was one of the last things on my mind. I leaned down on my desk putting my head between my arms and sighed. I felt someone pat the back of my head and I looked up to see Duke Devlin; he sits in front of me in Math class. I gave a look as to ask 'What is it?' It came out loud and clear to Duke.

"Well you just seem ill hearted and tired," he said. Right on the dot Duke; guess I should give him a prize. I rolled my eyes, "Why should you care…" I muttered under my breath. Usually I'm not so sarcastic but for some reason I just don't feel cheery today.

"Well usually your so high spirited…did something happen?" he was concerned just like the rest of my friends but I didn't want to talk about it anymore or I'd burst out in tears again. I just went back to burying my head in between my crossed arms and Duke got the hint I didn't want to talk about it and turned back to his math. Why won't the bell just ring already…? I hate this class already. The bell finally went off and I lifted my head as other people got up collecting their math stuff.

"Don't forget today's assignment is due tomorrow and the Test is on Friday," the teacher called to students as the left. I stood up and started to pick up my stuff.

"Oh Yugi Motou can I speak to you for a moment?" the teacher asked. I nodded leaving my stuff at the desk and going over to her, "Well, it's about your homework Yugi, Usually you do it nice and neat but now…well…" She placed my homework on her desk to show me, "It looks like a Chicken wrote it."

"I'm sorry…I've just been preoccupied lately," I mutter lowering my head. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Something you want to share with me…?" She asked and I shock my head giving her an "I rather not" look. I turned away to grab my books and walked out of the class room as the other students passed me and went into the class. I stopped at my locked and opened it and shoved my math book inside grabbing my History text. I wish it was the end of school I can't take anymore people asking me: "What's wrong Yugi." I quickly headed to my History and got knocked over by a large boy, in fact a lot taller than me and he didn't look too friendly.

"Ow…I'm sorry," I said sitting on the floor as the other boy looked down at me and laughed.

"Well, Look what the elementary school let in," he grabbed my by the collar and lifted me up. I didn't resist at all there was no point in it.

"Denis put that boy down right now!" the principal called walking over to Denis.

"Uh I was just helping him up," He put me down and I hurried to regain my balance and then I leaned down to pick up my books.

"Then head to class Denis, you too Yugi!" he called as he walked away. I hurried past the one who had picked me up.

"Hey where's the Midget…?" Denis looked around for me confused. I love being sort it's so easy to get away from people in big crowds. I opened to door to my History class being thankful that I made it here alive. I took my seat next to Joey who didn't appear to have been there yet so a placed my forehead on the cold desk. The Bell rung and Joey still wasn't in class yet. Then we all heard it, the door slammed against the wall as Joey opened it.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Joey called and my head snapped up as if he was my alarm clock. The teacher glared at Joey.

"Thank you for interrupting my class for the 10th time Mr. Wheeler, Please take your seat," the Teacher rolled his eyes and Joey quickly ran over to his seat and sat down.

"Has he really been countin?" he glanced over at me and I shrugged not really in the mood, but maybe Joey could cheer me up a little bit. He sighed knowing that I was really upset and didn't talk to me for the rest of class. I wish he had though I'd probably say nothing to him at all.

It was the end of the day…Finally. I reached into my locker to grab my back pack and lowered my head as a swung my pack back over my shoulder.

"Hey Yugi…how are you doing?" it was Tea's voice. I know she's just worried about me but I wish she hadn't said that.

"Look Tea…I just want to go home…" I left her and headed out side into the bright sun shine. I hate this kind of weather when I'm in a horrible mood. I lowered my head and went home by myself, usually I'd go with Joey, Tristan or Tea but I really didn't feel like having them come to the game shop with me.

Shadows suddenly Appeared in front of me and I stopped and looked up at what I was right about to hit.

"There's that loser who's suppose to be King of Games," I recognized the first one; it was Denis but the other two I didn't know.

"What…" I asked somewhat annoyed that they stopped me.

"We want to Duel you for those Egyptian God Cards," the one to the left of Denis said. I stared at him.

"First of all I never put them up for grabs, and I don't feel like it," I grumbled then tried to push through them but Denis grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face them.

"Your gunna give us them card of yours," the one on the right said cracking is knuckles. I stared at them; they weren't going to hurt me…were they…?

"Look I told you before! Now let me go!" I called pulling away from Denis.

"Look Kevin the Midget thinks that he can get away without giving us the god cards," Denis looked to the left of him.

"We are not going to leave you alone until you bring us those cards right Alex?" He looked at the guy to the right.

"Dat's right and we're gunna give yah a test sample of what yah get if yah don't bring em here tomorrow," Alex smirked at me and I began to struggle the grip more but it tightened. With one Punch to my stomach I went down and started to gasp for air, my eyes where shut so tight tears could barely get through.

"Heh, it'll be worst tomorrow kid," Denis left with his goon; as I struggled to breathe. I slowly got up and opened my eyes again and stumbled towards the game shop and I unlocked the door and fell onto the couch and cried…That reminded me of…Grandpa even more…

Flashback-

It was before I had met Tea, I was around sick years old and in Kindergarten and other kids would throw rocks and stuff at me cause I still only looked like I was one. One time a bunch of grade 4 boys came up and beat me so badly I barely made it home from school. I fell onto the couch and began to cry forgetting that Grandma and Grandpa were around.

"Yugi…What happened oh you look terrible I'll get some Ice," Grandma said going over to the fridge. Grandpa would clean me up and try to make me laugh which usually he succeeded at.

"So Yugi what happened?" Grandpa asked me when I had finally stopped crying. I lowered my head afraid to tell them and get in bigger trouble.

"Yugi Dear, don't be afraid to tell us what happened…" Still I didn't reply and grandma places the ice on my right knee and I shivered a tiny bit.

"Perhaps…we should call them…" Grandma looked over at Grandpa, "He could really use a friend about now…"

"Alright…" Grandpa nodded and went over to the phone. Grandma turned on the TV and let me watch my cartoons. I smiled at some of the jokes and DeeDee from Dexter's Lab. That's one of my favorite cartoons.

The door to the game shop opened and I tilted my head thinking it was customers until Grandpa welcomed them into the Living room. I didn't want to bother them so I turned down the TV when a young girl who actually looked six years old sat next to me. I looked into her blue eyes as looked at me and smiled.

"Hi my names Tea!" she said in a high pitch cheery voice, "Your Yugi right?" I just nodded slowly, "Wanna be friends?"

"Huh? What's a friend…?" I asked feeling stupid.

"It's were two peoples trust each other," Tea smiled holding out her hand to me; "You can trusts me."

"Okay!" I put my hand on hers and she smiled back at me.

GSS: Well that the end of Chapter 3

Sheaira: YEAH! __


	4. Chapter four

Authors Note: Okay, I'm back... Boy, my computer has been restarted all the time, so I haven't been able to write my story in a while. Oh yeah-- and in this chapter, there may be a few spelling mistakes, so forgive me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, do you really think I'd be writing Fan Fics?

Sheaira: And do you really think she's a guy?

GSS: smacks muse

**EDIT:**

_MilesTailsPrower-007: I went through and fixed the spelling and punctuation. Yay. D However, I did not get to make any random or cheesy edits other than corrections, hehe. Hope you like GSS' story! _

Summary: Rated Pg-13 for violence and some language. It's been almost a year since Yugi's Partner left him and thing seem to be going fine for him; until Yugi's Grandfather has a heart attack that leaves him in the hospital. Now Yugi's life slowly starts going down-hill, can his friends help him through it?

_Yu-Gi-Oh: Torn Apart_

Chapter Four:

Why? Why didn't I just sit down and study for this stupid English test? I hate English. I hate it more than I hate those bullies that keep bugging me for the God Card. I guess you can't really study for English because your never sure what's on the test. But geez, my grammar is awful. ...Isn't it 'Keep _off of _the grass'? No it's supose to be 'Keep _off_ the grass right'? But that doesn't sound right in my head. In fact, nothing sounds right in my head any more. Maybe I'm losing my mind. No-- must go back to test; mustn't think of other things. Oh great, Essays. I hate Essays. Five-by-five Essays are the worst. Everytime I tried to do an essay, I'd get a low score. I looked up at the clock. 20 minutes left in the exam. I looked back at my test. ...Should I cheat...? No, that's not my style. I have to do this essay my way. Now lets see this next question: _Read the following shorts story and summerize it in a five by five essay. _Easy right..? Wait, this story is only two pages long. How are you supposed to summerize that?

Okay, I'm finished; finished this awful test, finished the awful essay, and still I'm willing to hand it in. I can just see it now-- a big red F on the front of my test. Grandpa would be so disappointed in me if I did fail it. That reminds me. The doctors said Grandpa was doing better. Maybe he get up soon. That got me excited, and when I was excited I smiled.

"Hey Yug'! You're smilin'!" It was Joey. I could tell it was him even before I looked up. I couldn't but smile even wider.

"Yup! The doctors said that grandpa was doing better," I said cheerfully.

"Really? He's doing better? Oh, that's wonderful Yugi!" Téa seemed very happy as well. She had already came to see what was upm and why I was so happy. Tristan had followed her and gave me the thumbs up.

"That's great, Yugi."

"Hey, does dat mean we can go see 'im now?" Joey asked me. I nodded as I finished putting my shoes away and taking my outdoor shoes out to put on.

"That's great! Why don't we all go with you Yugi?" Téa suggested. I liked that idea. It was nice to have friends come with you.

"That's a great idea! I'm all for it how about you Joe?" Tristan grinned at Joey and he glared back.

"I told ya not ta call me dat. It makes me sound like an old geezer." That made me laugh and the three of my friends where shocked.

"Did Yugi just...?"

"I think he did."

"You guys, it's not like it's the first time I've ever laughed in my life!" I was laughing harder now. They're so funny. Just then I realized that I hadn't even put my shoes on yet. I did it quickly and grabbed my back pack. "Alright, let's go vist grandpa!"

We walked all the way to Domino Hospital. I was still wondering about my test. I mean, what should I tell grandpa if I do get an F tomorrow? I bet that'd break his heart... I sighed softly as we entered the hospital.

"Hey, how d'ya think ya did on dat test, Tris?" Joey broke the somewhat creepy silence.

"Ah, I dunno. I hate English," Tristan said. "And by the sounds of it Joey, you failed."

"What'dya just say, Tris!" Joey grabbed him by his collar and stared coldly at him. If looks could kill, I think Tristan would be dead.

"I was kidding!" Tristan said smiling. Téa shock her head and walked on towards Grandpa's room. I followed her quickly. We opened the door to see Grandpa. He was still sleeping like he was before, and I lost a bit of hope and sighed softly. I was really hoping he'd be awake... Tristan and Joey finally arrived and I looked blankly at them. They had gotten flowers, but from where?

"Hey, look what we got from a Vending Machine! I didn't think they sold flower there," Tristan said, smiling.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you guys!" Téa smiled.

"Dey're supposed ta help ya get better, gramps. Hope dey work..." Joey placed the flowers on the empty table and I smiled.

"I hope they work too Joey." I smiled and sat in the chair next to Grandpa. _Oh how I really hope they work..._

We spent a hour watching grandpa and playing are card game. Then I realized that I had left the Shop for too long. Téa realized that she had Lessons to go to. Tristan remembered that his sister was coming into town and Joey... well, he realized that he was hungry. We all parted ways and I ran home as quickly as I could. ...But running wasn't the best thing to do because I tripped and fell to the ground hard. But it wasn't by accident. I looked up to see Alex. Not him again--! Not here of all places! I need to go home..!

"Hey, Loser. Did you bring your cards?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We've been really patient with you, Motou." Denis grinned and picked me up by the back of my deep blue jacket.

"So do ya have 'em?" Kevin said as Denis placed me on the ground gently. Do these guys ever just give up!

"I told you..." I started but that just got me a punch in the jaw. I fell on my side hard and coughed. Blood...I bit my tounge I little too hard. I hate the taste of blood. I hate the sight of blood, too. It was an ugly color and it tasted like metal.

"We heard you, but didn't we warn you?" Denis cracked his knuckles.

"Go away!" I yelled. Boy, was that pathetic... Alex pulled off my back pack and tossed it to Denis.

"Maybe he hid them in there," Alex said and I tried to get up, only to have a foot push me face down on the ground.

"Let me see." Denis had pulled out my duel disk and was searching for the God cards that I didn't have on me. "Nothing..." He pulled out a certain card, but I couldn't see it from my position the ground.

"Say, ain't dat Dark Magician?" Kevin asked, looking over Denis' shoulder.

"Of course-- this your favorite card, is it not, Motou?" Denis asked. Alex pulled me up to face Denis and look at the card. They wouldn't... No, they can't...

"No..." I muttered so softly. Denis smirked.

"Oh, then I guess you won't mind if I do this." He ripped the card into half. My eyes widened as he ripped it in half again and the dropped the pieces to the ground. They all expected me to cry, but I just stared.

"Well, I guess I'll have to rip up every last one of them. I mean they're just a bunch of cards, and you don't care, do you?" Denis was patrinizing me, but I still kept my shocked expression and watched him as he ripped up the rest of my cards. The 3 boys laughed as tears ran down my cheecks.

_I put my heart into those cards... I put my soul into those cards... Even my trust, and they tore them up... They tore me apart..._

The peices of my cards lay scatted on the ground and the boys laughed at me. "Now, bring the God card, or else it will only get worse," sneered Denis as he walked off with Alex and Kevin. I gathered up the strength to pick up all the peices of my cards and shoved them in my backpack. Then I ran straight home. _I'm not opening the shop... Not today... Not like this..._

GSS: Okay, that was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed, and again, please forgive my awful spelling. I don't have Spell Check on my computer right now. (But MTP is helping with the punctuation and stuff.)

Sheaira: Yeah, we all noticed that. So long for now, fans. We'll keep writting!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I remember this I was standing out watching the snow fall to the ground with Grandpa. We were drinking Hot chocolate and we were sitting in the Park. It was really dark but the Christmas lights lit up the entire Tree in front of us. I looked at Grandpa and smiled.

"Can we get a Christmas tree like that?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Maybe..." This loud ring started in my ears. Why is something ringing. Why is it so loud...

My eyes opened and I realized that I was sleeping on the couch I looked at the Digital clock that sat next to the T.V. It was 3:03 am.

**RING!**

I then noticed it was the phone that was ringing, "Ugh who calls this early?" I grumbled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked but there was only the dial tone. I was a little to late; this mad me mad and I chucked the phone across the room. I'm not so friendly when I don't get my sleep...I bet it was Joey telling me he had broken the record of swallowing the most Pennies. I laughed at the thought and flopped down on the couch. Swallowing Pennies can't be good for your health, closing my eyes I dreamt about Joey swallowing Pennies. Tristan was taking the score and Téa was desperately trying to stop him from doing it. Personally I was wondering were these Pennies were coming from.

I woke up a little late it was 9:00 and I almost screamed. I was really, really Late for school. I quickly grabbed all my stuff and ran to school as fast as I could glad that I didn't run into anyone or anything. Forgetting to change my shoes I ran into my English class and sat down as if I wasn't late. Mud was now covering the floors and the shoe prints only lead to my desk. Everyone was staring at me including my teacher.

"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Mouto," The teacher said.

"I'm sorry...I just slept in." I fidgeted in my seat.

"I'll like you to change your shoes Mr. Mouto but seeing that you've already made a mess I'll let you change them after class, Now I'd like to hand back your English Test, I'm very pleased with the marks," he said handing out the tests. Pleased...Probably not with mine... He had handed Joey his Test, which had a huge "F" on it. I smiled he most likely didn't study at all.

"Aw man..." Joey groaned and leaned on his hand as the Teacher went to my desk. My heart skipped and I looked up at him.

"Well done Mr. Mouto," He smiled putting the test on my desk. With Dumb luck there written on the top of my Test was an "A." I stared unbelieving at the test and I could have hugged the teacher if he hadn't already left. Grandpa will be so happy...

The rest of the day had gone quiet smoothly every thing was going fine. I just couldn't wait to go see my Grandpa and show him my test. Téa was very happy about my mark. Tristan and her had a Math test and Tristan manage to get the highest mark in the class. Joey would not stand for it and told Tristan that, 'Next semester I'll beat yah're high score!' Tristan and him did school as if it was a game. That reminded me of what happened Yesterday and Téa noticed that I had looked a bit upset about something.

"What's wrong Yugi?" she asked in a worry tone. She's nice she always cares about me...

"Huh? Oh...Téa...it's nothing I was just thing," I lied; I hate lying to my friends. I closed my eyes and looked at the clock it was almost the end of the day.

"Hey guys wanna go see Grandpa today he should be awake," I said after the bell had rung.

"Can't I have to do a huge assignment dat due tomorrow," Joey said looking down, "Man I gotta stop leavin stuff to da last minute."

"I got to Babysitting my Nephew tonight, sorry Yugi," Tristan said shrugging as he put on his outdoor shoes.

"I've got Dance Lesson, Sorry Yugi maybe tomorrow though, Tell him I said hi," Téa smiled as she grabbed her book bag and left along with Joey and Tristan.

"See yah..." I waved sadly really hoping that they could've come. But I was still happy that my Grandpa was going to be awake so I ran to the hospital as fast as I could.

I reached the hospital and ran past the nurse at the front counter who was filing something in a desk. She didn't see me go past. I came to Grandpa's room and opened the door.

"Grandpa! Grandpa you've got to see this, I..." I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the nurse who was making the bed. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"W-Where is he...Where's my Grandfather?" my heart was racing; something told me that I did not want to know the answer to my own question.

"Oh...I guess you didn't get the message," She said softly.

"What message?"

"He passed away last night..." I just stared at her blankly my eyes were wide. I dropped my test to the ground I couldn't believe what she had just said. He was fine Yesterday...how could this happen. Tears slid down my check and I ran as fast as I could away from the room. I was running from this horrible nightmare I knew I had to find away to wake up. But something told me this wasn't a dream...

"Wait!" The nurse called but I did not obey the command and I ran out of the hospital it had stared to rain. Great why does it rain when something awful happen. I pulled of my jacket angrily and help it over my head and ran. I didn't care were I was going I just need to get away. Tears were running down my checks, tears of anger and sadness. I hit something and I fell to the ground hard.

"Ow." I groaned still in tears then I looked up, "No..." I stood up forgetting to pick up my jacket that was sitting in a puddle of water. Denis huge figure was standing in front of me.

"Still not going to give us those cards huh?" Alex's voice said and my eyes shifted towards him.

"Those cards don't belong to you," I growled I wasn't in the mood to be picked on by these apes. Chad snickers softly.

"You don't learn do you?" he asked shoving me a bit. But I stood my ground.

"You made one bad choice kid," Denis said reached to his waist and pulled out a deep black gun. It looked a bit fake but I wasn't sure.

"Last Chance Twerp..." Those words seemed to come so slow to my ears and I stood my ground ready to take anything.

"...No..." I spoke firmly my hands clenched at my side. Tears were rolling down my checks and I knew that this was my last moment.

"Wrong Answer," Denis Smirked and he pointed the gun at my chest and pulled the trigger. Suddenly the shot rang out and I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I took one step backwards and placed my hand on the wound. That hurt like hell and I dropped to my knees putting my hand in front of me. Pain consumed me and I fell face first into the cement. Blood began to mix with the water and I couldn't help but shiver. I didn't care what had happened to the three boys all I cared about was ending the pain. I closed my eyes and passed out.

I don't know how long I had been out here for until I felt someone hold me. I could feel their warmth it also felt as if the rain had stopped.

"Yugi..." that voice...who was that...it sounded sweet and wonderful...maybe it was my mum. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into sky blue eyes and then it hit me.

"T-Téa..." I gasped. She was placing Pressure on my wound to try and stop the bleeding. I looked up at the umbrella that Joey was holding over my head his jacket was covering me and keeping me warm.

"G-guys..."

"Sh...Don't talk someone's coming Tristan just call an ambulance," Téa said brushing her hand throw my hair.

"Hang in der Yug'," Joey's voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a bed, actually a hospital bed. I looked around Joey was sleeping in a Chair and Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Yugi," I heard her voice I looked over at Téa and smiled gently.

"Hi."

"Yugi someone broke into the Game Shop and set the place on fire after taking the God cards..." She explained sadly, "But we did manage to save it, though it might need a lot of work..."

"Really...I don't have the funds..." I sighed softly my only memory of the Pharaoh and I lost it to a bunch of Thugs.

"Hey don't look so down dey didn't get da really God cards," Joey smirked he had one eye open.

"What are you talking about Joey? Yugi never took..." Téa paused as Joey reached in his pocked pulling out Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Joey!" she seemed thrilled to see that Joey still had them.

"Yug' told me about those Thugs so I took the only other key to da safe and kept them safe," he gave the thumbs up at me and I smiled, "Oh by da way I also found dis..." Joey reached into his Book bag pulling out the Box the Millennium Puzzle had once been in. My cards were there completely restored and on top was a note written in Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

"What's it say?" Téa asked.

"It says, 'No one ever has the ability to destroy ones heart, let your heart stay strong within these cards,'" I smiled but a name was written at the bottom of the note, "Hmm this look familiar..." I sat up right and felt the pain in my shoulder again.

"Relax..." Joey said gently pushing me back down.

"I think I know that name..." Téa said and pulled out something that was around her neck. I then realized what it was...it was the Cartouche she had given to Atemu. The names matched and she smiled at me. I closed my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I get it now...as long as I'm here we'll always be together," I said and closed my eyes falling asleep once again.


End file.
